ben 10: its magic time
by magixben1124
Summary: when albedo and vilgax plan to go to magix and take the 9 gems. ben come to invaid and try to stop them from going. but when ben is defeated by albedo they go to magix. then when ben wakes up he plans to go after them. and be transpoted to linphea college flora s home world. while thats happening the two enemys team up with the trix. then ben meets the winx. then ben falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

hi guys i`m back with a new ben 10 and winx club crossover which i won`t delete this time. now this is a romantic and a heroic adventure story. and this will be a little different. and ben will have all the classics,omniverse and alien force aliens inside the alien force omnitrix. so anyway enjoy ben 10 and winx club fans.

at bellwood city

in the old warehouse building.

albedo and vilgax is building a teleporter to a magical dimension. to kidnap the 9 gems of magix. finally, when we press this button we will be in the magic dimension and still the 8 gems of linphea,sparx,andros,solaria,melody,zenith,alfea,cloud tower and red fountain albedo said. yes and we will be the two rulers of the universe and other dimensions vilgax said. with this charm neckless i stole from charmcaster, we will be able to get passthe barrier of magix abedo said. so what are you waiting for, push the button vilgax said. before albedo could push the button the ground was shaking with was making albedo and vilgax fall. then there was a big whole in the wall and something was standing there. when they turned it was ben tennyson in four arms form. then there was a big green flash and he changed back to human. i`m sorry did i miss the party ben asked/joked. you albedo said. sorry vilgax and albedo but looks like your not going anywere ben said. what do we do now vilgax asked. you open the portal, i will dill with ben albedo whispered. ok vilgax said. then both of them got up and stuck to the plan. then albedo activated the omnitrix and a red hologram came up and slammed it down and there was a big flash and he was humungosuar. ok albedo sents you pick humungosuar, i pick way big ben said. he activated the omnitrix then a green hologram came up and slammed it down. and turned into diamondhead instead of way big. oh man ben complained. enough with this talk tennyson time to fight albedo said. then ben and albedo stared there fight. first ben was shooting diamond shards at albedo but he was shielding himself with his big hands. then he charged at ben and ran over him. then ben was on the ground. then when albedo was about to smack ben with his fist. ben quickly slammed the omnitrix down again and turned into big chill. and when albedo slammed his big hand down ben was gone. but then ben appeared behind albedo and frost was coming out of his mouth and was freezing albedo. while he was doing that vilgax finally got the portal ready, ALBEDO COME ON vilgax shouted. then albedo broke free and pushed ben out of the way, ben fell down and changed back. then albedo was running to the portal with vilgax. then they both got sucked in. then ben finally woke up. then when he opened his eyes he saw the portal still opened but closing. damn it`s closing ben said. then he got up and was running to the portal and got sucked in. and the portal closed.

at linphea college

the winx are visiting floras little sister millie and checking out, whats around the college. while aisha is at andros visiting nabus grave and praying for him. wow flora you were right linphea college is great bloom said. yeah now all i got to do is find millie, i hope she`s not in class flora said. come on musa let`s go check out the library tecna said. well while you two do that bloom is going to help me pass out fliers for my boutique stella said. oh brother musa said. and plus flora sents were here and a lot of boys here, you should look for a soul mate yourself bloom said turning to flora. i don`t need boys to protect me i have my spells and powers flora said. with a smile on her face. ok winx enough with the chattering lets get going stella said. before they could go have fun, a portal appeared infront of them. what is that stella asked. i don`t know bloom said. then a human stared coming out of it and the portal disappeared and left the human behind. when the winx looked at him they saw the human and it was ben tennyson. then ben woke up and saw the winx looking at him. are you ok flora asked. oh yeah, ouch what hit my head ben asked touching his head. let`s get him to the nurse flora said.

then at the flying school of cloudtower

the trix have took over cloudtower and the witches have joined there side. even a girl named selina has a book called the legendarium, a book that can make a living fairy tale come to life. right now the witches are trying to figure out how to destroy the winx and take over the world. ok trix any ideas to destroy linphea college icy asked. i think we should cast a magic spell to make it disappear darcy said. no that would be to easy stormy said. when icy was about to say something to selina a blue portal appeared infront of them. what the hell is that selina asked. i don`t know icy said. then half human and half alien and a alien stared coming out of it and they fell and the portal disappeared. when they woke up and saw the witches looking at them. where are we vilgax asked. your in our turf icy said. and you got 10 seconds to explain your selves darcy said. which is making albedo and vilgax mad. you dare speak to up like that vilgax asked. yeah and what are you going to do about it squid face and white hair stormy asked. albedo activated his omnitrix then a red hologram showed and the big chill icon appeared. and he slammed it down and transformed into big chill. then the witches were dumbstruck of albedo`s transformation. the hell icy said. you want to fight let`s fight ben said.

what will happen when ben meets the winx. what will happen when albedo and vilgax starts fighting the trix and what will happen when linphea is under attack at the end.

find out.


	2. Chapter 2 new enemies and new friends

so at the flying school of cloudtower

albedo,vilgax and the witches are ready to fight. albedo/big chill blow out a frost blast to icy. then icy shield herself, your not the only one who can shoot icy, freak icy said. ice prism icy casted. then multiples of ice shards was going for albedo/big chill. but he was invisible and the shards went threw him and hit vilgax. ouch. why you little shit vilgax said. then he got his gun out and pulled the trigger and a red beam zoomed out of it. but then ice formed a ice shield, then the beam didn`t hit her. then darcy stepped up. sorry squid face. but i`m going to haft to confiscate that toy of yours darcy said. then she hold up her finger and a black circle coming out of her finger and aimed at vilgax`s gun. then the gun disappeared, which is making vilgax really mad. where did my gun go vilgax asked. i send it into somewere far were you won`t find it darcy said. fine i may not have my laser, but i still have my laser eyes vilgax said. then his eyes stared lighting up red. then lasers stared coming out and hit darcy then she fell. you will pay for that you living sea food squid stormy said. then stormy blow a storm tornado at albedo and vilgax. then albedo slammed the omnitrix again and turned into terraspin. then vilgax took a couple of steps back and let albedo/terraspin do his job. then terrispin hid in his shell and flouted up and his legs and arms stared turning right and absorbing the thunder tornado. then he slammed the omnitrix again and turned into albedo again, which is confusing the witches. about him changing back. why did you changed back icy asked. because my omnitrix was running low and it needs to recharge albedo said. omni-what icy asked. omnitrix. it let`s me turn into over 10 different alien forms. if only this damn thing didn`t have a limiter on it albedo said. then icy stared to get a feeling about albedo and vilgax, a very good one. especially albedo. that was a pretty good stunt you two did uh icy said but didn`t know there names. vilgax vilgax said. albedo albedo said. nice to meet you, well kind of from the first time icy said. these two are my sisters. this is stormy and darcy. and thats our new witch selina icy said. nice to meet you to albedo said. may i ask what are you doing albedo asked. were trying to find away to take over this magic college, called linphea darcy said. but we don`t know what kind of a attack to lock up the fairies and teachers icy said. hm i think i got a idea albedo said. really, what darcy asked. then vilgax and albedo had a evil grin and stared telling there plan of what they should do.

back at linphea

at the linphea nursery, the winx took ben to the nursery. then ben was sleeping on the bed. so are you shore you don`t know ware he came from the nurse asked. were shore. there was this big blue portal then he well fell out of it bloom said. then flora herd a groan . when she turned it came from ben. ben was waking up. you guys shush. i think he`s coming around flora said interrupting the conversation. ouch, my head. what happened, where am i ben said. your safe at linphea flora said. then flora got a warm towel and put it on bens head. can you tell us were are you from bloom asked. earth ben said. don`t you live on earth ben asked. well no. your a human and were fairies stella said. then flora gave ben some tea. why don`t you try some of this. it will help you get some strength back flora said. thanks ben thanked. then ben took a sip of the tea. ok now can you tell us how did you get here tecna asked. the all the winx glared at tecna. tecna let him relax first flora said. no-no it`s ok, i`ll tell ben said. my name is ben Tennyson, i`m from earth and my state is bellwood. i`m a, well this is hard to explain, before ben could finish there was a big boom outside. then ben and the winx ran outside to investigate. when they all went outside they all looked up in the sky and saw cloudtower flying. what is that ben asked. it`s cloudtower and it`s flying, something is very wrong here flora said. then flora`s sister miele ran to flora. flora, are you seeing cloudtower flying up there miele asked. yes i know flora said. then they saw something aiming right straight for them. when ben looked up closely he realized that it`s albedo in the form of a aerophibian. then he was shooting lasers out of his eyes and tale and it was heading for flora and milly. oh shit ben said. then ben uickly ran to flora and miele and pushed them, and the lasers miss there target. you ok ben asked. yeah both said. WINX TRANSFORM bloom yelled. MAGIC WINX SIRENIX bloom yelled. then they all transformed into sirenix fairies. ben was dumbstruck of there fairy transformation. oh my god ben said. ben was really amazed of there fairy transformation especially flora`s. BEN MIELE RUN WE WILL TAKE IT FROM HERE flora said. don`t worry flora i got this miele said. then she transformed into a charmix fairy and the winx and ben was amazed. wow flora said. then ben stepped up and said. your not the only one who can transform ben said. he activated the omnitrix and a green hologram came up and selected the cannonbolt icon, and slammed it down and transformed into cannonbolt. the girls were dumbstruck about bens transformation. ben is that you musa asked. yeah your not the only one who has powers. now it`s HERO TIME BEN YELLED.

so it`s ben and the winx against albedo. who will win, and what will the witches and vilgax do to linphea while albedo and the winx are fighting. find out.


	3. Chapter 3 good vs evil fight part 1

so it`s ben/cannonbolt and winx club vs albedo/jetray who will win, let`s read and find out. ben/cannonbolt stared bouncing in the sky and hit albedo/jetray. and they both fell down. ha and the amazing cannonbolt wins ben cheered. then albedo got/jetray got up and changed back to himself. then the girls were shocked that almost looked like ben. ben he almost look-look like you stella said. i know but that`s not really me, i mean it is but he is a alien that is the form of me ben said. it`s your fault anyway ben Tennyson, if you have let me have your omnitrix none of this crap would have happened albedo said. no, you did this to yourself. why can`t you just live with it ben asked. because i am getting sick of being stuck in this sweaty,noisy,hungry albedo said. ok ok ok enough with the whole humiliating human body shit albedo, time to fight ben said cutting off albedo. very well albedo said. then he activated the omnitrix and a red hologram came up and selected the goop icon, and slammed it down and transformed into goop which is grossing out the girls except ben. because he already has goop in his omnitrix. ew that is so gross stella said making her sick. then ben/cannonbolt stared bowling and aiming at albedo/goop. but then albedo/goop hold up his hand and goow was coming out of it and hit it on the ground, then ben/canonnbolt rolled into it and ben/cannonbolt was stuck. hey, what the hell. i can`t move ben said. then there was a big green flash and ben changed back into human. oh man ben said. then albedo slammed the omnitrix again and turned into heatblast. now to end you albedo said. then albedo/heatblast hold up his hand and was getting ready to kill ben and take his omnitrix, but when he was about to do that, he got hit by a sirenix convergence which was casted by flora. then the winx flew over to ben to make shore he`s alright. ben are you ok flora asked. yeah, thanks for the save ben said turning to flora with a smile on his face and red cheeks popped up. oh how sweet, but you made a big mistake flower fairy albedo said. then fire balls was coming out of his hands and aiming for flora. but ben slammed the omnitrix and turned into water hazard. then ben/water hazard. was infront of flora and was shooting water out of his hands. and was clearing out the fire balls that was aiming at flora. then when he was done putting out the fire balls, he was shooting water out of his hands again and aimed at albedo/heatblast. then when he got hit by water his flamed was gone and he stared coughing up water. then by the time he stopped coughing there was a big red flash and albedo changed back to his form. then ben slammed the omnitrix again and transformed into wildvine and stared stretching his vines out and rapped albedo. ok albedo tell us why your here ben asked. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha albedo laughed. what`s so funny musa asked. we already have the gem of linphea, when we get the other 8 gems of magix and the other places we go. we will take over the world and the whole magic dimension albedo said. then he slammed the omnitrix and transformed into ghostfreak and turned invincible and was out of here. oh no he has the gem of linphea miele said. yeah and by we he probably meant the trix and seliena tecna said. and vilgax ben said. who`s vilgax bloom asked. you don`t want to know yet ben said. we should get back to alfea and warn mrs faragonda stella said. what`s alfea ben asked. just a magic school for fairies musa said. but the problem is that you can`t come tecna said. WHAT ben said. then there was a green flash and ben changed back. why ben asked. because it has a protective shield around alfea, it keeps humans or any other non magic humans out stella said. oh man, i thought we would. i don`t know team up ben said. well musa said. we did made a pretty good team out there tecna said. and he saved me flora said. well ok ben, but first were going to haft to see how you work out bloom said. and i think i do got something that will let you pass threw the shield flora said. then ben had a smile on his face and said. ok thanks, you know what you remind me of five girls a few years ago ever sense i was 11 years old ben said talking about w.i.t.c.h in the story of ben 10 guardians unite.

then back at cloudtower

albedo was back with the girls and vilgax. did you get the gem albedo asked looking at vilgax. good. then vilgax was holding the gem and it was glowing green. good, trix your up albedo said looking at the witches. then selina got her book out and was casting a spell and said this. lengendarium, wake up the evil rotten plants of hell and attack linphea she casted. then a spirit of the rotten plant came out of the book and stared heading out of cloudtower and stared aiming for linphea.

then back at linphea

ben and the winx have left linphea and stared returning to alfea. then miele was heading back to classes, but when she took another step, a hand was coming out of the ground and grabbed her. aaaaaaa miele screamed. then a rotten plant came out. it was a root it was old has monster teeth and sharp nails. a rotten plant miele said. then more rotten plants was coming out of the ground and all the girls was screaming in terror.

well thats the end of chapter 3

what will happen to linphea college. is this the end of it, and will the winx and ben get along. and is there romance in the air for two couples two from ben 10 and the villans. and two from the winx and the trix. find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4 getting to know

at the forest of alfea

flora is working on a spell to get ben throw the barrier, while the winx are talking to mrs faragonda. so flora you say you got something in that spell book to get me throw the barrier ben asked. yeah, i just need to find the page, then create a spell flora said. will it hurt ben asked. non-sense. your just going to feel a little comfort in your body flora said. oh ok ben said. listen, thanks again for saving my life back there, i thought i was going to be a human pancake ben said. your welcome, and thanks for saving me from the fireballs coming at me, i thought i was going to be a fairy pancake flora said. then they both laughed. so flora how do you transform ben asked. i just believe in myself, and i transform flora said. what about you, what do you call that, gadget on your risk flora asked. it`s called the omnitrix, it let`s me turn into 10-26 aliens. at least ben said. i`m even a world famous super hero back on earth ben said. no way, me and the winx are world famous to, in magix and your earth, how come we never herd of you flora asked. i guess because. my secret wasen`t out yet ben said. yeah, your jacket is awesome were did you get it flora asked. oh it was just a present from my grandpa max, he got me this for my 14th birthday ben said. that`s nice flora said. and i like your school close ben said. really,thank you. stella made it for me flora said. really cool ben said. then flora returned to her book. and keep finding the spell. then when she found the next page, she said. GOT IT flora said looking at the page of the book. then she turned to ben and stared casting a spell. RAVA MONA CHARMO flora casted. then a green light stared coming out of her hand. and a big green ball came out of her hand. is that the ball who will make me get into alfea ben asked. yeah it saids it all in here flora said looking at the book. once you got the green ball in your hand, you put it in the humans or any other non-magical things heart flora said. well, let`s do it then ben said. so then flora walked up to ben with the green ball. then ben closed his eyes and flora put the green ball in his heart. then ben was glowing green. then when he woke up he saw flora`s hand still on his heart. oh you can let go now ben said. then flora quickly got her hand of of bens heart, and was in a awkward moment. sorry ben flora said. it`s ok, let`s go to alfea and see did the spell work ben said. then they both walked to alfea. nice going flora, flora said in her mind.

then at alfea

ben and flora was standing infront of alfea. ok here goes ben said. then ben took a step on alfea grounds. then ben was walking some more, and the spell worked. flora you did it ben said turning to flora. well i told you that i have the perfect spells flora said. anyway, come on, mrs faragonda wants us in her office flora said. ok ben said. so they both ran off to her office.

then at the flying school of cloudtower

in griffins office, icy was looking at the text board, to see were is the second gem of magix. then icy herd a knock on the door. come in icy said. then the person or alien came in, and it was albedo. how`s the search icy albedo asked. um, fine. i can`t wait to go to solaria and get the gem icy said. then icy was looking down sad. what`s wrong icy albedo asked. wha, nothing, nothings wrong with me icy said. please tell me. i can tell when someones upset albedo said. no you wouldn`t understand anyway icy said. yes i would, please tell me albedo said. oh find, a guy named tritanuse used to love me, he promised me that when we capture the seal of the infinite ocean, we he would be emperor and i would be emperouse, but. he betrayed me, and plan to keep the power for himself icy said. my sisters was right, he is a crazy holoic monster icy said. i am sorry that tritanuse did you like that, if i was yours, i would share the power with you and rule the world albedo said. really icy asked. certanly, i mean that you can have anything in the world. you can even destroy those fairies you been telling me about albedo said. then icy got up and hugged him. then albedo stared hugging her back.

then in faragonda`s office

ben the winx, and mrs faragonda was talking about the gems of the magic dimension and other worlds. so what are you trying to tell us mrs faragonda stella began. that that each gem are in our home planet stella asked. indead stella, the gems are in melody,solaria,domino,zenith,andros,red fountain,cloud tower. and here in alfea. unforchantly the gem of linphea is already stolen faragonda said. now it`s up to you all of you, to get the other gems faragondo said. and as for you ben, in order to help the winx get the gems and beat your enemies, you must train with the winx and the specialist at red fountain, in order to stay here faragondo said. no problem, my grandpa. always trains me and my team, plus i will do whatever it takes to beat vilgax and albedo ben said cracking his fist. i`m glad, to hear that from a brave human to say that, plus all the girls in and teachers in alfea are exited to meet you faragonda said. oh, oh ok. i will make shore to say hi, when they want to talk to me ben said. ok girls, and ben. you are dismiss faragonda said. then everybody got up and walked out of the room. TELL YOUR GRANDFATHER I SAID HI mrs faragonda yelled.

then down the hall

the winx was walking ben down there dorm, and ben was looking around. and notice more girls and teachers was looking at him, and was spreading gossip about him and the being a human in magix, and him being a alien, have you herd a human in alfea, 1#girl asked/whispered. do you know he turns into a bunch of monsters, i wonder if he can turn into a werewolf, because that would be so hot 2#girl asked/whispered. hey what with them ben asked looking at the winx. there just trying to get used to being a human and a alien here in alfea bloom said. oh. well ok ben said. then ben notice his stomach stared stared grumbling, man i`m hungry, i knew i shouldn`t have skipped breakfast ben said. well come on then, alfea has the best chef`s and the best foods in school stella said. hm i got a idea, how about i take ben to the lunch room, you two go ahead flora said. ok musa said. but don`t be too long, aisha is waiting for us back at the dorm tecna said. ok both said. then they both ran off.

then in the lunch room

ben and flora was eating soup,juice and a apple while some girls was looking at him. when mrs faragonda say that the girls are exited to meet they really meant it, i-i mean that they haven`t taken there eyes off me ever cence i stepped foot in alfea ben said. that`s why because they never had a human staying here before flora said. you know what have you ever seen sumo slammers ben asked. no what`s that, a band flora asked. no it`s just a cool violence and adventure japenness movie that i truly love ben said. um, i like love movies, but adventures are cool to flora said. you know what, there is a movie called sumo slammers endless love, there is some violence. but there is love and adventure in it ben said. oh ok, maybe someday i can ok back to earth and check it out flora said. ok ben said. come on let`s go, our 5 minutes are up flora said. then they both got up and picked up there empty bowl and cups and stared going to the trash. but then there was water on the floor and flora slipped, then the empty bowl and cup was in the air and was heading towards her AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH flora screamed. OH MAN ben said. then he quickly activated the omnitrix and a green hologram came up and selected the spidermonkey icon, and slammed it down and turned into spidermonkey. all the girls were dumbstruck at ben transformation. then ben grabbed flora, then he lifted his tale and a web came out of it, and flew to the bowl and cup. and it they to the wall with the web. then there was a big green flash, and ben changed back. you ok flora ben asked. you-you saved me flora said. that`s what i do, i save people ben said. then they both smiled at each other. then when both of there heads turned, they saw the girls holding up there phones and recording them. did you girls see that 1# asked. that was amazing 2# girl said. he turned into a monster blue monkey 3# girl said.

well that`s the end of that chapter

is there more chemistry for ben and flora. and albedo and icy, will they get to get there very first kiss at the next chapter, and what is the villains next move, find out.


	5. Chapter 5 training at red fountain

then back at the dorm

the winx are in there living room, thinking about there mission to get the 9 gems, while aisha is in her room thinking about nabu. then ben and flora came in, and is walking to the winx, to join there conversation. hi girls, how`s aisha. flora asked. thinking about nabu in her room. bloom said. she`s really sad. stella said. i`ll go talk to her. flora said. then flora opened aisha`s dorm, and went in aisha`s room. so what`s up. ben asked. well we were talking about the mission. tecna said. and we made a map for our mission. bloom said. then musa got the map out and showed it to ben. see. first we go to, red fountain. musa said pointing at the name. then we go to andros. stella said pointing at the name. then we got to solaria. bloom said pointing at the name. then we go to zenith. tecna said pointing at the name. then we go to melody musa said pointing at the name. then domino . bloom said pointing at the name. then we go back to alfea and figure out how to beat our villains, and protect the gem of cloud tower. bloom said. good job. ben complimented. then the winx and ben herd a beep, and they notice it came from tecna`s computer. when tecna went to go check. she got a new update from the magix tube. hey a new update. i wonder what kind of video is on here. tecna wondered. then she went on the site and found the new update video. when she pressed play. she found ben saving flora back at the lunch room a few minutes ago. well look at that. stella said. then all the winx turned to ben. what. flora slipped, and her empty bowl and cup stared coming down. ben said. well looks like when you changed back. it looks like you to were about to kiss. bloom said. what no-no. ben nervously said scratching his head on the back. you know what. at 1:40., you two looks like the perfect couple. musa said. yeah well . you know what i`m getting sleepy anyway. ben said. i`m going to go bunk on the couch. ben said. then ben went to go to sleep on the couch.

later at cloudtower

albedo,vilgax and the witches are planning a attack for tomorrow. ok everybody. get some rest. because tomorrow where going to have some evil fun icy said. yeah and if those pixies get in our way, we will make shore we put them to bed. permanently. stormy said. yeah it`s going to be a hell of fun. darcy said. um. i like the sound of that. vilgax said. yes i do to. albedo said. yeah. it sounds wild. seliena said. yes. now everybody go to bed icy said. then everybody went to there rooms, and stared going to sleep.

then back at alfea. in bloom and flora`s dorm.

bloom was reading her fairy defense book, while flora is thinking about ben. hey bloom, can i ask you something. flora asked. shore. go for it. bloom said. well i like this boy and, well. how do you know if he likes you. flora asked. well, tell him how you feel. at-at least leave him a message. bloom said. oh well oh thanks. flora said. hey. this boy your talking about. is it ben. bloom asked. well. flora said. yep, that`s what i thought. anyway i`m going to bed. good night. bloom said. good night. flora replied.

then this mourning. in the mystic forest.

ben and the winx are heading to red fountain. so how far is red fountain again. ben asked. were almost there, it won`t be long now. tecna said. right. ben said.

then back at the flying school of cloudtower.

the evil villains are up. and heading for red fountain. ok people and aliens. today is the day, we get to go to red fountain, why. because this is the day we get the gem, and we get to destroy things and attack to those wanna be specialist. icy said. right so here is the plan, go stormy. darcy said wanting her to start the plam. me, albedo and my sisters will destroy some specialist. while vilgax get the gem. stormy said. then when we leave, seliena will cast the dark portal spell, to make red fountain drown. icy said. hm, i`m am loving this plan. albedo said. then icy smiled at evilly albedo. then albedo evilly smiled back.

then at later red fountain.

ben have met the specialist. sky,brandon,riven,timmy and roy. and they agreed to train ben, like back in bellwood in plumber base. ok specialist, ready. ben asked. yeah i`m ready for a fight. riven said. but remember. don`t take it to far. sky said. don`t worry guys. my grandfather train me like this all the time. ben said. he activated the omnitrix. then a green hologram came up, then he picked the ultimate swampfire icon. then he slammed it down and transformed into ultimate swampfire. TRY NOT TO HURT THEM TOO MUCH musa shouted. musa. calm down. i`m shore ben knows what he`s doing. bloom said. then ben and the specialist began there training. riven got his sword, then he swung it to the right. then a puff of air came out, and was heading for ben/ultimate swamfire. but then ben skipped to the right. then ben/ultimate swampfire, hold up his hands and was shooting fire out of his hands. then the fire hit the tornado and created a fire tornado. then ben/ultimate swampfire, absorbed the flaming tornado. then was going into it`s hands. then the fire tornado was gone. the winx and the specialist was impressed, about ben doing that fire tornado move and absorb the fire and the tornado back in move. that was amazing ben. flora complimented. that was pretty good. but i bet you can`t deal with this brandon said. then brandon got a large staff out. it had a blue color. then a purple crystal on the top and bottom. then it has a purple heart in the front of it. they call it. the power staff 3,000. then brandon hold his staff up. and pushed the purple button, then a big purple beam came out of it, and aimed at ben. then ben quickly slammed the omnitrix down. and transformed into chromastone. then the laser hit ben/chromastone. but the beam didn`t effect him. the winx and specialist was impressed again. who is this guys. timmy asked. i don`t know but he`s really awesome. roy said. ok guys my turn. sky said. before he could get out his sword. he looked up and saw cloud tower fly behind ben . what the hell. sky said. what. are we going to fight. ben asked. oh i think you should look behind you. sky said. then ben turned and saw cloud tower flying. oh no, not them. ben said. then there was a big green flash. and ben changed back human. oh man, WARN WHO`S EVER IN CHARGE OF THIS SCHOOL ben shouted turning to the specialist. oh come on now, don`t be a party pooper. one 1#girl said. who said that. ben asked. look up dumb-ass. 2#girl said. then when ben looked up. he saw the trix and albedo/ultimate echo echo. oh man. who are you. ben asked. we are the trix. and you made a big mistake challenging us. icy said. well i guess that means it`s hero time. ben said. he activated the omnitrix. and a green hologram came up. and showed the shocksquatch icon. then ben slammed it down and transformed into shocksquatch. the trix were a little dumbstruck, because they have already seen albedo transform. oh your right he is a good copy. stormy said. i just wish i can get out of this body and back into my galvan form. albedo said. don`t worry albedo. we will find another way to change you back icy said. yeah, that will be the day. ben said. then ben hold up his hand. then a yellow lightning came out of it and was aiming at albedo. then zapped albedo. that`s it, you asked for it. albedo said. then albedo/ultimate echo echo got his 10 sonic disk out. and was heading for ben. then the 10 sonic disks rounded up around ben. then they blow a big sonic blast around ben/shocksquatch. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH. ben screamed. then plants stared coming out of the ground. and was behind the disk. then the plants grabbed the disk and was crushing the disk and and. BOOM. the disk was destroyed. then there was a big green flash. and ben changed back. LAVA JAB. bloom casted/yelled. then a orange beam was coming at albedo. then the beam hit him. the hell. icy said. then ben turned, and saw the winx already in sirenix form. thanks winx. ben thanked giving them thumbs up. then, when ben wasen`t looking. he got hit by a web on his back. hey. ben said turning his back. then it was albedo again. the form of spidermonkey. then albedo/spidermonkey. was swinging him around very fast. then he quickly slammed the omnitrix down. and transformed into heatblast. then ben/heatblast touched the spider rope on his back, and set it on fire. then albedo/spidermonkey dropped the burning web. then albedo slammed the omnitrix down again. and transformed into big chill. huh. don`t you ever give up. ben asked. then albedo/big chill, zoomed to ben/heatblast. and grabbed him. then they were flying around red fountain and punching each other. girls we got to go help ben. flora said. ok i got a idea, flora,musa. go help ben. looks like he`s going to need some backup. then there was smoke from the mystic forest. yeah, i think we better get moving. flora said. then musa and flora was flying to the mystic forest, to rescue ben.

well this is the end of that chapter.

well it`s ben vs albedo and winx and specialist vs trix. again. will flora and musa rescue ben. will the good guys win and protect the gem of red fountain. and will ben and the winx and the specialist, finally meet bens number 1# enemy. vilgax. find out.


	6. Chapter 6 good vs evil fight part 2

in the mystic forest

so it`s ben/heatblast vs albedo/big chill. who will win. and will musa and flora clear out the fire that ben accidentally stared with heatblast and help him kick albedos ass. read the chapter and you will find out. YOU WILL NEVER WIN ALBEDO. ben said. we will see about that hero. albedo said. then ben was still shooting fire balls at albedo/big chill. but then the fire balls went throw him and into more trees. oh-oh. look Tennyson. miss me again. albedo said. then ben/heatblast was about to shoot some more fire ball. but his voice over stared coming to him. ben stop. your starting another forest fire. if you keep it up your the trees will burn like hell`s fire. try to transform into water hazard or big chill or articguana. to take out the fire. then i will try and take albedo. voice over of ben said. then ben slammed the omnitrix. and transformed into stinkfly. stinkly. well stinkfly do put out fires. ben said. your not taking out any fires. you filthy insect. albedo said. we will see about that albedo. ben said. then albedo/big chill blow a big frost wave at ben/stinkfly. then ben quickly blow one of his gooey stink balls at albedo/stinkfly. then when albedo wasen`t looking. one of the gooey stink ball aimed at his hand. then ben/stinkfly. blow another one of his gooey stink ball at albedo. then when albedo/big chill was trying to get the goo off his hand. the next goo aimed at his face. ha, take that albedo. now to clear the fire. ben said. then he was flying all over the place and stared shooting his stink goo. on the fires to extinguish them, while albedo/big chill was trying to get the goo off him.

in the mystic forest sky's

musa and flora are thinking of a spell to clear the fire. ok flora what spell do we use. musa asked turning to flora. oh. i got a idea. ok let`s do half of the fire. you do the aroless spell, while i cover some of the cover the fire with wet leaves of nature. flora. then when were done, we can help ben. and i`ll restore some of the burning tree with my sirenix powers. flora said. that`s a great idea flora. musa said. then musa flew to the right. then flora flew to the left. wet leaves of nature. flora casted. then lots of wet leaves was coming out of her hands. then the wet leaves landed on the fire. then the fire disappeared. then it was musa`s turn to take out the fire. aroless. musa casted. then then fire was coming out of the ground, then into the sky then the fire disappeared and there was nothing but smoke. then flora flew back to musa and said. good. now let`s go help ben. flora said. wait. what is that. musa asked pointing at a bug, which is ben/stinkfly. hey where did all the fire go. ben asked. WE DID THAT. flora shouted at ben/stinkfly. flora,musa. ben said. how does it know our names. musa asked. then flora looked at the omnitrix symbol on his head. that`s ben. see the symbol. flora asked. oh. yeah. sorry ben, we didn`t reginized you. you know because your a stink bug. musa said. then there was a big green flash. no sweat, i`m used to it sometimes. ben said. were`s albedo. flora asked. then ben turned. and there was no sign of albedo. i don`t know, guess i gave him the slip. ben said. then when ben wasen`t looking. albedo/big chill was behind him. BEN BEHIND YOU. flora shouted. then ben turned and saw albedo. then albedo grabbed his neck. and stared chocking him. let him go. flora said. summer thunder. flora casted. sonic boom. musa casted. then a green beam was coming out of flora`s hand. then a purple beam was coming out of musa`s hand. then two beams was zooming at albedo/big chill. then the two beams shot him and albedo/big chill, dropped ben. thanks girls. ben thanked. then ben activated the omnitrix. then a green hologram came. then there was a icon picture of benwolf symbol. then he slammed it down. and transformed into benwolf. oh yeah benwolf. ben said. then albedo/big chill slammed the omnitrix down. and transformed into albedomummy. no i wanted a petrosapion. this watch need to be fixed again. albedo said. let`s fight. ben said. then ben opened his mouth. then he blow a subsonic howl at albedomummy, which was blowing albedo away a few inches. then albedomummy stopped. liana chain. flora casted. sonic wave attack. musa casted. then pink and green beam was coming out of flora`s hand. then a purple and pink beam was coming out of musa`s hand. then the two beams was aiming at albedomummy. but albedomummy quickly slammed the omnitrix down. and transformed into xlr8. then albedo/xlr8 raced to benwolf. and punched him really hard. then ben fell down and transformed back into human. then he was unconches then he jumped up in the sky. and transformed into albedo/cannonbolt, then he was aiming for flora and musa. then flora and musa quickly flew to the right. then the albedo/cannonbolt was slammed down very hard. which was cosing a wave a little shaking around magix. and was making the girls lose there flying concentration. then musa and flora was falling down. then fell into a pit of mud. oh ma. musa said. this is disgusting. flora said. oh-oh. if our wings are covered in mud. that means we can`t fly. musa said. then albedo/cannonbolt was bowling to musa and flora, and is about to squish them. it was like they were in a death trap. then ben woke up and regain conchesnes. then ben looked up and saw albedo/cannonbolt about to squish musa and flora. BEN HELP. the girls yelled. then ben was really angry. he felt like he wanted to put someone in the hospital for at least a month. he quickly activated the omnitrix and a green hologram came up. then the icon of xlr8 picture showed up. then he slammed the omnitrix down. and transformed into xlr8. then he raced to the girls before. albedo/cannonbolt could. then ben/xlr8 grabbed musa and flora. and he got them to safety. then ben slammed down the omnitrix again. and transformed into humungosaur. then albedo/canonnbolt was bowling at him. then ben/humungosaur, grabbed albedo/canonnbolt. then he slammed him down, very hard. then there was a red flash. and albedo was back in his prison human form. then ben/humungosaur hold up his fist. and was about to kill albedo. but flora stopped him. ben stop. flora said. you don`t kill. that`s not like you remember flora asked. then ben was shaking his head of memory that he don`t do that killing shit. there was a big green flash. then ben was on the ground. then flora ran to him. wha-wha happened. ben asked. you don`t remember. flora asked. no, all i just remember is that i was mad. angry. that he was about to destroy you. ben said. then flora was hugging ben in comfort. then ben was hugging flora back. while musa was watching ben and flora hugging each other, then musa was smiling at them hugging, like she was watching a romanic movie. were`s albedo. ben asked. gone, but we will get him. promise. flora said. ok. right now we should fix the mystic forest. ben said. yeah flora said. then flora stand up. and said. breath of the world. flora said. she lifted two hands up. and a pink and green light appeared. then flowers,plants and trees stared rising out of the ground. ben felt like he was watching a beautiful powerful flower, was making everything okay again. he felt like Mother Natures magic, touched his heart and made it feel like. that he needs to believe. that he has the heart to tell flora about how he feel. try to make a connection with her. she`s beautiful when she does that. ben said. what. musa asked turning to him. nothing, nothing. ben said quickly. then flora flew down infront of ben with a smile on her face. that,that was amazing. flora complimented. you,you really think so. flora asked. yeah. ben said. then his cheeks was turning red. guys,guys. i hate to interrupt this nice moment, but we got to go help the others. musa said. oh yeah right. ben said. we should go. flora said. then this little love moment, has turned into a awkward moment again. anyway, they ran back to red fountain with musa to go help the others.

then back at red fountain.

tecna,aisha,riven,roy,timmy,sky and brandon was knocked out by icy,darcy and stormy. now it`s just stella,bloom vs the trix. dragon heart. bloom casted. then a fire beam was coming out of her hand. and was aiming at the trix. but then icy created a ice shield. ha ha. you ain't got nothing. icy said. oh yeah try this witch. dazzling spiral. stella casted. then a yellow sun beam came out of her hand. and was aiming at darcy and stormy. but then both of them created a big black convergence shield, to block her spell. then the spell was aiming at the shield. then the light beam when the beam touched the shield it disappeared. stella`s jaw dropped to the ground. impossible. stella said. our turn princess. stormy casted. then she hold up her hand. and she was casting a spell. north-south-east-and-west storm gale and tempest. stormy casted. then her hand was glowing a blue and dark light. and stella was being around a blue twister. ha ha, try and and get out of that one princess. stormy said. but then suddenly giant vines appeared out of the ground, and the vines are rapping there selves around the dark spell that stella`s trapped in. then the vines opened. and the dark spell was gone. when stella opened her eyes. she saw no twister spell. wha-wha happened. stella asked. we happened. flora said. then when stella looked up. she saw flora and musa flying above her. hhhh. thanks. i thought that i was gonna rowel in that twister. stella said. hey don`t worry, we always got your back stella. musa said. hey. where`s the teen with the green jacket. darcy asked. then stormy flew up. and was flying around in circles. what the hell. stormy what are you doing. darcy asked. i`m not doing this. i feel like i lost control in my flying. stormy said. then darcy flew up. and was doing the same thing that stormy is doing. he what the. darcy said. who`s doing that. darcy asked. i don`t know what`s going on here, but i`m lovin this. stella said. then ben came out as gravattack. hey witches. ben said. tennyson put us down. stormy asked. let me think about that. ok i thought about it. no. ben said. why you. darcy said. hey i got a idea. how about i hold the trix up. and then you can hit them. ben said. yeah, stella said. then ben/gravattack hold them steel. and was ready for action. let me go first. stella insisted. sun dance. stella casted. then a yellow and pink beam was coming out of her hand. then it hit stormy why you pixie tramp. stormy said. oh yeah. stella cheered. bloom you got to try this. stella said turning to bloom. stella i`m really glad you having fun. BUT CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME PUT ICY WITH THE TRIX AND RAP THIS UP. bloom asked. and bloom is trying to keep her shield up, but icy keep shooting ice shards at her. oh sorry bloom. ben apologized. then he lifted his right hand up. and levitated icy. then he made her fly over with stormy and darcy. then the group were still. and bloom,flora,musa and stella was ready to get the trix back. PUT US DOWN. icy demanded. not until, your knocked out. ben said. my turn. musa said. music kick. musa casted. then musa kicked her foot. then a purple bright beam stared coming out of it. then the purple beam aimed for one of the trix. then the beam hit Darcy. then darcy was getting dizzy, and stared going unconches. my turn. nature kick. flora casted. then flora kicked her foot. then a green and pink beam stared coming out of her foot. then the beam was aiming for stormy. then the beam hit stormy. then she stared going unconches. oh no. icy said. my turn. bloom said. fire of sirenix. bloom casted. then a big flame aimed at icy. then the flame hit her, then she was knocked out with her sisters. yes good job. ben complimented. then ben/gravattack, put the trix down. then there was a big green flash. and ben turned back into human. then the others woke up and joined the team. what happened. brandon asked. we won we beat the trix. stella cheered. then stella was hugging brandon. well looks like we won, we finally beat the trix. bloom said. oh but it`s just the beginning, fire fairy. a low voice said. who said that. bloom asked. i did. the low voice said. then the man or alien revealed himself. and it was vilgax. then the winx andthe specialist was freaked out. they were speechless. vilgax. ben called his name. then vilgax turned, and saw ben. hello ben. vilgax greet. wait that`s vilgax. flora asked. yes. ben said. what are you doing here. why didn`t you attack with the trix and albedo. ben asked. i was just trying to get this. then vilgax was holding up a big red crystal. that`s the gem of red fountain. sky said pointing at the gem. right you are young specialist. vilgax said. i`m not going to let you get the gem vilgax. ben said. then he activated the omnitrix. and a green hologram came up. then there was a icon picture of way big. when he was about to slam the watch down. he got hit by a red net. then he fell down. and the net was electrocuting him. ha ha ha ha. ben tennyson. you little fool. i would love to fight you. but not this time. vilgax said. then vilgax walked over to the trix. then him and the trix disappeared.

then at at the flying school of cloudtower.

albedo and the trix are in there rooms resting. while, vilgax and selina are ready to sink red fountain in the dark portal. lengendarium. summon the dark portal and let it go to red fountain so it can sink, and kill who ever is still in the school. selina casted. then a dark circle was coming out of the book. and heading out of cloud tower, and was heading for red fountain.

then back at red fountain

the winx are saying there goodbyes to the specialist, while ben is blaming his self, for not knowing that albedo and the trix is his distraction, while vilgax sneaks and still the gem. i can`t believe that i didn`t know about the son of a bitch squid, stilling gem. ben said. ben this isen`t your fault. flora said. yeah. we all fell for there trick. aisha said. yeah but we failed getting the gem of red fountain. ben said. ben listen, were going to get the linphea,cloud tower and red fountain gems back. right now we need to get the gem of. andros,solaria,melody,zenith,domino and alfea. flora said. you just need to believe that you can get the gems. flora said. your right. ben said. girls we need to get back to alfea. mrs faragonda wants to talk to us. stella said. ok ben said. then ben and the winx ran off. but then a few minutes later. the black circle appeared above of red fountain. then red fountain was sinking, which is making the alarm go off. everybody are racing to there ships, and was flying off. attention students and teachers. get into your ships. and fly off., to alfea. because the black circle is sinking and destroying red fountain. codatorta said. then some specalist are making it to there ships. some are dying, because part black circle are touching them and destroying them. luckily some specialist and the winx boyfriends and some teachers and the headmaster made it out. some teachers and students didn`t.

well this is the end of this chapter.

wait for the next one. i know the next chapter will be exiting for all of you. so i hope you like the story, and please leave a review. tell me how you feel about this cool story. anyway. this is the end of chapter 6. and i`m sorry about my spelling. some times i do be making mistakes with my spelling. but i am working on it. and one more thing. i just want you all to know. it`s hero time.

bye.


	7. Chapter 7 about the new powers

back at alfea. in mrs. faragonda`s office

ben and the winx are talking to mrs. faragonda.

you wanted to see us mrs faragonda. stella asked.

yes stella. i called you here, because i saw your fighting at red fountain. mrs faragonda said.

what, how did you know. ben asked.

i can see it throw my magic mirror. mrs. faragonda said pointing at her mirror on the left.

oh. ben said.

it appears that your sirenix powers are no match for the trix, and albedo and vilgax`s powers. so that`s why you must gain a new power called, gemix. faragonda said.

oh great. and i thought we were done gaining stuff. stella complained.

what`s gemix mrs. faragonda. flora asked.

gemix is a really strong power. it`s stronger then charmix,enchantix,believix,harmonix and sirenix, all the powers you gain. now your about to gain the most final magic power of your life. and the only way to gain that power is to believe in yourselves. believe in something that you never done before. like what ever it is. let it out of your heart . don`t let it just sit there. faragonda said.

and there`s a power that you will haft to gain ben. faragonda said looking at ben.

say what now. ben asked.

you will gain a power called, heroix. faragonda said.

ms i don`t mean to be rude but why me ben asked.

because your grandmother verdona Tennyson thinks you can handle this power faragonda said.

then a pink light appeared right by the winx and ben which is making them shield there eyes. then when they opened there eyes. they saw a pink anodite. then the winx took a couple of steps back.

hello ben. the anodite greet.

verdona. ben called out.

then the girls were shocked to realize that bens grandmother is a anodite.

that`s your grandma. musa asked.

oh yeah. verdona these are my friends. the winx. bloom,flora,stella,musa,tecna and aisha. ben called out the names of the winx.

it`s so nice to meet you. flora said.

it`s nice to meet you to young nature fairy. verdona said.

then ben turned to verdona and asked. verdona, what`s heroix. ben asked.

heroix is a power that is like the omnitrix,anodites,magic fairy powers. you will still have the omnitrix, but will have the heroix power to. verdona said.

so what do i haft to do to get heroix. ben asked.

you must must earn it to, save someone you love the most or your families, it`s almost like a deadly sacrifice. verdona said. so are you ready to take that kind of risk. verdona asked.

then ben looked down, and he was silenced for 10 seconds. then he lifted his head back up, and said. i`m ready to take that risk. ben said.

very well. verdona said.

then verdona hold out her hand, and touched bens head. ben tennyson, i pronounce you a magical bean now. verdona said. then there was a bright pink light. then the girls shield there eyes. then the light died, and there was still a little pink on him.

once you gain gemix and heroix, you each get two wishes. verdona said.

verdona i promise. i will do what ever it takes to beat vilgax and albedo. ben said.

i`m always glad to hear that from my grandchild. verdona said.

then there was a big pink flash then verdona disappeared.

then the girls and ben herd a ship outside. everybody ran to the window. and saw the specialist ship. then everybody ran outside to see why are they here. then the ship door opened. and some specialist and teachers and the headmaster are walking out of the ship, but with a sad face. then the winx ran to the specialist.

brandon, what are you doing here. stella asked.

a big black whole sinked red fountain. brandon said.

oh no. stella said.

did all the specialist made it. aisha asked.

no, part black circle was touching them and destroying them. roy said.

that`s terrible. bloom said.

then ben was looking down and closed his eyes, and was feeling bad for the specialist who didn`t make it. it reminds him of the deaths he`s seen, ever sense he was 10 years old. then ben opened his eyes back up, and realized that when he gets the new power of heroix and beat albedo and vilgax, he`s going to make shore that he locks up them up permanently.

a few hours later at cloud tower

albedo the trix and vilgax, are back in cloud tower office, and was making there plan for there next evil trip tomorrow, and it`s andros. and vilgax and albedo knows how to invaid andros

ok everybody, me and vilgax have been talking and designing stuff for our next mission for hours, and we know how to invaid andros. albedo said.

then vilgax hold up a null void projector.

what is that thing. icy asked.

it`s called a null void projector, it projects a vortex to a alien dimension. vilgax said.

right, and when we unleash that alien vortex, all the evil aliens will be free, and invaid andros, and that will give us enough time the still the gem of andros. albedo said.

we even saved this creature for the grand finale. vilgax said.

then vilgax hold up a monster fish in a cage.

it`s called the krakken, i went into the null void and found it in the green alien water, i got my shrinking gun out. and shrunk it, then i placed it in this cage. albedo said.

so you mean to tell us. that your going to un shrink it and let it attack andros for the grand finale icy asked.

yes. albedo said.

that is so cool. icy said.

so epic. Selena said.

but wait what happens if those fairies get in our way. darcy asked.

don`t worry darcy, i`m shore the evil aliens and the krakken will take care of those fairies and ben 10. vilgax said.

then they all laughed evilly.

then back at alfea.

ben and the winx are walking to dinner. and thinking about there mission, and how to gain gemix.

so ben, what does this vilgax guy do, i-i mean i know he`s a thief and villain. but what do he really do. flora asked.

you really want to know. ben asked.

yeah, we already seen his hideous squid face and body, and i think it`s about time you tell us about him. stella said.

ok then. vilgax is a selfish,murderous,careless,evil,conalien and thief in the whole universe. you know what, he hired a lot of bounty hunters to kill me and my family. and plumbers say that there is no match to beat that son of a bitch, except me. i have beaten that asshole manny manny times before, but everytime when i my back for a second,a minute and even a damn hour, he`s gone. and plus sometimes i feel like it`s my fault. ben said. ben was looking down of pain and defeat.

ben you can`t blame yourself. flora said.

why, i`m the one who let him get away, i`m the one who should have made shore his ass stay in jail, and the specalist. there dead because of me. i could have done something i-i could have transformed into xlr8 or fastrack to get them all out. ben said.

ben, there was nothing you could do if you were there. bloom said.

yeah there was. i wasen`t there. and i feel bad about burning those trees in the mystic forest, i could have killed someone. ben said.

ben that was just a accident. musa said.

yeah. i mean that albedo was the one who stared it. aisha said.

ben i think you need to go back to the dorm. your to stress out about how will vilgax make his next move with the trix and albedo. tecna said.

hhhhh. ben sighed.

girls i`ll be fine. let`s just go to dinner. ben said.

then ben and the winx continued there walking.

well that`s the end of this chapter.

will andros aisha`s home world be destroyed by evil aliens from the null void. will the krakken be unleashed and destroy andros for the aliens. and will ben,the winx and the specialist win this fight this time and save the gem. and a winx girl is going to get gemix in the next chapter or will ben get heroix in the next chapter. find out next time in.

BEN 10: IT`S MAGIC TIME.

also make a vote of who should get gemix or ben should get heroix.


	8. Chapter 8 a magic spirit in dreams

back at alfea college.

ben is sitting on the balcony thinking about the new power he will haft to gain. then ben looked down at the omnitrix and was wondering how`s gwen,kevin,rook,max,sandra and carl doing.

hhhhh. ben sighed.

then flora appeared behind him.

you ok. flora asked.

then ben turned and said, yeah i`m cool. ben said.

can`t sleep. flora asked.

nah, i`m to worried about my family, and my new powers. ben said.

then flora walked over to ben and said. don`t worry ben, i`m shore you will see them again. flora said.

then ben was smiling at flora and flora was smiling back at ben.

the stars are beautiful. flora said looking at the stars in the sky`s.

yeah, they do look nice tonight. ben said.

then flora touched ben`s shoulder.

it`s not your fault. flora said.

hhhhhh. ben sighed.

it isen`t really. ben your villans are going to escape sometime, like our enemies we faces. darkar,valtor,wizards of the black circle,the trix and tritanus. hell we even face ogors,witches and monsters. flora said.

wow so manny villans, that sounds like the shit i delt with, ever sence i was 10. ben said.

then flora was giggling which was making ben giggle a little.

hey flora there`s something i want to tell you. ben said.

yes ben. flora said.

ben was nervous about what he was going to say to flora, but when he was going to spill of what he was going to say, everything stared spinning, ben couldn`t stand long enough, he felt weak. ben tried to stand up straight but he couldn`t.

ben what`s wrong. flora said.

then ben touched his head, then he fell and was uncohonches. then flora bend down, and tried to wake ben up.

ben,ben.

flora tried calling his name to wake him up, but there was no used. then flora put his hand on his back and stared calling for help.

GIRLS, GIRLS. flora yelled calling the winx.

then the winx girls came out to see what`s flora need and saw ben laying on the ground.

flora what happened to ben. bloom asked.

it`s ben, he fainted. he was about to tell me something. then he fell and was unconhches. flora said.

quick help me carry him back inside. flora said.

then they all ran to ben, then they all helped flora carried him, and then put him back on the couch.

* * *

then back at the flying school of cloudtower.

albedo was looking in his mirror wishing that he was in his galvin form instead of bens form.

hhhhh. albedo sighed.

i wish that i was in my galvin form, instead of this disgusting human body form. albedo said.

then albedo herd a knock on his door.

COME IN. albedo said.

then the door opened, and it was icy.

is it ok if i can come in. icy asked.

yes. albedo said.

then icy sat by albedo and said. think i know how to help you and your friend vilgax to help us take out those little goody goodies. icy said.

what. albedo asked.

then icy showed a evil book, it`s the book from season 5, when the evil book turned tecna into a robot.

then icy was turning pages, and then found a power for albedo to get.

here. icy said pointing at the words.

it`s called evillix. icy said.

what`s evillix. albedo asked.

evilix is a dark power. more then every power in the world, with it you can destroy our enemies and get your galvin form back, and the only way to get that power, is a witch haft to create it, and i am that kind of witch the create that super power, but i don`t have the spells and stuff yet to create. icy said.

hm, i like it, one of us can steal the spell and the stuff you need to get me my power sometime thise week. albedo said.

but wait what about vilgax. albedo asked.

then icy turned another page. and then pointed at some more words.

vilgax can have this, the sword of diagon. icy said.

diagon. diagon is dead, and there is no such thing as the sword of diagon. albedo said.

i know. it saids right here, before diagon died he left all of his best power in a powerful sword so nobody could steal it, but one of these days diagon will come back and use it to destory the world and creat a new one, but to bad. because were going to steal it. icy said.

that`s very good icy but where is the sword located. albedo asked.

saids here the sword is in a abandon alien planet called leezoth, and it`s hidden underground of leezoth so nobody could get to it. icy said.

and i was wondering. when we get the gems and your powers. i say we comboin them. and we would be the rulers of the universe and other dimensions. icy said.

then they both laughed evilly. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

* * *

then in bens dream

ben was laying down on the ground in bellwood city, but there was no people around. then ben opened his eyes, and saw the sky. then he quickly got up, and was shocked to see him back in bellwood and not at alfea.

GWEN,KEVIN,MAX,MOM,DAD,ROOK,GIRLS.

where the hell is everybody. ben asked.

better start looking around. ben said.

then ben looked at the omnitrix. and he pushed the button of the omnitrix and nothing happened.

what the hell, now how am i going to start looking for them now. ben said.

then ben turned to the right and saw his car the mark 10.

well if can`t transform, i mightiest will drive. ben said.

then ben ran to his car. and got in, and reached into his pockets for the keys, then he got his keys out of his pocket, and put the keys in the lock, then he turned the key. and then ben herd the in jan run.

thank god. ben said.

then ben drove off and went to go find his family and friends.

for hours, ben tried and tried to find his folks. but then there was no one here, it`s like a ghost town. almost like in his horror movies.

damn where is everybody, is this really bellwood or am i in another dimension of bellwood. ben said.

this insen`t bellwood at all. a male`s low voice said.

then then ben quickly turned and saw a man in costume which had startled ben and turned the steering wheel, which was making the car driving everywhere on the road. then ben quickly pushed the brakes down. then the car stopped

WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU , YOU COULD HAVE MADE CRASH INTO A STOP SIGHN. ben yelled with a glare on his face.

wait, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY. ben asked/yelled.

then the male turned to ben. he had a heroic costume on,a white cape,has blue eagle wings,has white pants on him,had green boots,had a plumber technology gun, and his face was red, and had goggles on his forehead,and is bald.

my name is zordoth. zordoth inter doused himself to the teen.

well zordoth, my name is ben tennyson, and what the hell happened to these people. ben asked.

i told you boy, this is not bellwood, your just dreaming, still in alfea college, plus you were unconches anyway, you were about to tell flora something, and then you stared getting dizzy and fell and well you know. zordoth said.

oh ok, did you send me here. ben asked.

yes i did, infact i wanted to tell you something anyway. zordoth said.

ok dude. what is soooooooo important, is that you had to interrupt my chance with flora of telling her something. ben asked.

it`s about how your reacting lately. zordoth said.

what, what the hell do you mean. ben asked.

yesterday you lost control of your humungosaur form. zordoth said.

yeah so. ben said.

so, what happens when you gain heroix, and lose control of your powers. zordoth said.

psh, don`t worry about it, i can control my temper very well. ben said crossing his arms.

hey wait a minute, plus why do you care about my temper. ben asked.

because i once gain heroix and loved someone. i got really really mad when my enemies attacked my beloved girl carly. then when me and my temper went off. i-i nearly destroyed her. then she tried reasoning with me. then i tried getting back to myself, but it was no use, my temper was out of control, so i did what i had to do, i had no choice but to kill myself, i quickly twisted my neck, then, well you know what happens next when you do that. so anyway, i did it because i would protect my love ones, even carly, and i don`t want the same thing happen to the next victim who looses his temper and nearly destroy others. zordoth said.

this had made ben very very upset and worried that what if he be like zordoth, what if he turns into one of his aliens and destroy others, even flora.

oh my god, i`m really sorry zordoth. ben apologized.

it`s ok teen hero, i know you didn`t know, and if you loose your temper, i will be here to help you, and the winx,the specalist, your team,your family and me, will help you control your temper if you can`t. well i better go back to heaven, and one more thing. don`t tell flora you love her yet, at least take her to a romantic dinner,dance with her, and look up at the stars with her, and give her presents and have some fun. then when the time is you tell her you love her and then she might tell you the same thing. zordoth said.

thanks zordoth. ben thanked.

then there was a big green flash.

* * *

then this mourning at alfea college

ben was sitting on the couch sleeping. then ben opened his eyes, then he turned and noticed that he was laying on the couch. then ben got up and touched his head.

man, some dream. ben said.

then ben turned, and saw a flower with his name on it sitting on the table. then ben picked up the flower, and hold up the flower and his card name on it. then he turned then card and it saids from flora.

how sweet. ben said.

then ben got up, and grabbed his jack from the chair.

then ben stared nocking on the girls doors. but no awnser. then ben went in every door. but they were empty.

well guess i guess there in class, bloom did say that the girls classes start at 8:00am. i think i mightest will just find sky,brandon,timmy,riven and roy then. ben said.

then he walked out of the room and stared looking for the specialist.

then at the flying school of cloudtower.

the trix,albedo and vilgax are ready to attack andros.

ok when we get to andros, the evil aliens will distract the guards, while i get the gem. vilgax said.

good, but one problem squidy, the gem is kept in underwater. darcy said.

no matter darcy, i`ll just transform into my old real form, and swim down there and get the gem. vilgax said.

wait so that`s not your true form. icy asked.

not really. right now this is my replacement body form. but i still got my other form. infact i can change into my other when i want to. vilgax said.

it`s true i`ve seen it. albedo said.

prove it then. stormy said crossing her arms.

then vilgax closed his eyes and there was a big green flash. then when the light died. vilgax was a big green squid. the trix were amazed to see vilgax in his true form.

wicked. selena said.

very good vilgax, but your going to need some kind of armor, aisha`s uncle neptune is a sword fighter and we don`t want you to loose your alien blood juice, when you try and get the gem. icy said.

how thoughtful, but do not worry icy, i have got my own armor. vilgax said.

then vilgax touch a black device on one of his tentacles, then there was another big green flash. then vilgax had squid armor on him. it was mettle, the color gray, and a squid alien symbol from his planet which is called vilgaxia.

see. vilgax said.

impressive. darcy said.

now were ready to attack andros, and when vilgax come back while the aliens are attacking. we unleash the krakken. albedo said.

yep, the big grand finale. icy said.

then they all laughed evilly.

* * *

then back at alfea college.

ben was still walking down halls looking for the specialist sense the girls are in class, but while he`s walking down the hall more girls are still noticing bens stay at alfea.

jeez looks like more girls are noticing me at alfea. ben said.

then a hand touched bens shoulder.

then ben turned, and saw mrs. grisselda. ben was freaked out a little, because of her chin, it kinda looks like a mans chin.

ben tennyson. mrs. gisselda asked.

yes. ben asked.

your needed in training class, mrs. faragonda assigned you for it. mrs. grisselda said.

oh ok. ben said.

then they both walked to the training class room. where the winx and the other girls study the defense magic.

well, i`m afraid i`m going to haft to end the chapter here. on this time on the next chapter, it`s where things gets more crazy, anyway i`ll update the next chapter soon, and the vote is still on of who gets the power, but you better hurry because the votes end on april 25th, better hurry. oh and for the one who don`t understand the winx and bens power, let me explain it to. the girls get gemix, because i think that gemix would be cooler the very last power they gain, like faragonda said. the gemix power is stronger then charmix,enchantix,believix,harmonix and sirenix. i just thought they would use gemix to beat the trix. you know the new sparkling clothes the new wings and stronger spells. and as for bens heroix power, it does reminds you guys of enchantix. but just think of it. what if ben saves a persons life of a deadly sacrifice. ok you know what i`ll give you a hint. by deadly sacrifice, he might sacrifice himself to one of the winx. i just want to make this story more interesting, i just did that to the ones who don`t understand. anyway i`m done with the chapter and the reason anyway. oh and i almost forgot thank you E for giving me idea`s for the story. you must really like the story very much. anyway i`m done with this chapter and my reason now. and i hope you exited for the next chapter of.

BEN 10: IT`S MAGIC TIME.


End file.
